Cherry Beat - Recording Sessions (Part One - The Band's Formation)
---- 7th January 1971 The three members - Peter McDonald, Sam Whitby, and Torquil Dohrn - of the new rock and roll band Cherry Beat gathered in the studio for their first official recording session. Tellingly the band's lineup was incomplete as they didn't have a drummer yet. But since the band's formation had barely begun, having just the core group members in the studio with no drummer mattered little to the trio. Their future drummer could always add drumming overdubs to the initial recordings once they became part of the group. And the same for the session musicians, not to mention that Torquil was capable of playing multiple instruments of multiple instrument families. On the 7th January 1971, the three core members gathered together in the Dohrn recording studio that belonged to Torquil's grandfather, and recorded some rock and roll covers from the 1950s and 1960s. This was intended to help the band practice for the recording sessions of their debut album. Of course, they needed a drummer, a producer, and some session musicians first. But this session was just so the band could improve their already near-professional guitar playing. Rock and Roll Music Matchbox Don't Do It Good Golly, Miss Molly Honey Don't I'm Down Slow Down 8th January 1971 The trio continued their recording of rock and roll covers from the previous day, starting with a cover of Larry Williams' "Bad Boy". Bad Boy Great Balls of Fire No Time Kansas City/Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! (Goin' Back to Birmingham) Medley Shout Chains Sweet Little Sixteen 9th January 1971 The trio continued their recording of rock and roll covers from the previous two days, starting with a cover of Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller's "Hound Dog". Hound Dog Long Tall Sally 99 Pounds Boys Dizzy, Miss Lizzy Twist and Shout 10th January 1971 The trio continued their recording of rock and roll covers from the previous day, starting with a cover of The Beatles' song "She's a Woman", and finishing with a cover of Chuck Berry's song "Brown Eyed Handsome Man". She's a Woman Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby Hippy, Hippy Shake Brown Eyed Handsome Man 14th March 1971 American musician Devon O'Connell is now officially the drummer of the English rock and roll band Cherry Beat. With Chudley Maron as their producer and music supervisor, the band's lineup was complete. Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and piano respectively for the band's cover of "Rock and Roll Music". Peter's vocal was also double tracked. Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and tambourine respectively for the band's cover of "No Time". It was during this same session that a session musician Donald Key records an electric guitar overdub. Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and piano respectively for the band's cover of "99 Pounds". It was during this same session that session musicians Donald Key, Raymond Gunn, Harris Galvin, and Riley Ganz record electric guitar, bass guitar, hammond organ and tambourine overdubs respectively. 15th March 1971 Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and piano respectively for the band's cover of "Matchbox". Torquil's vocal and lead guitar were also double tracked. Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Honey Don't". Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and tambourine respectively for the band's cover of "Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby". 16th March 1971 Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Good Golly Miss Molly". It was during this same session that session musicians Mickey Choudhury, Wiley Stancill, and Ricky Stanbery record rhythm guitar, baritone saxophone, and tenor saxophone overdubs respectively. Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and piano respectively for the band's cover of "Kansas City/Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey!" (Goin' Back to Birmingham) Medley. Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Long Tall Sally". It was during this same session that session musician Mickey Choudhury recorded a rhythm guitar overdub. Wiley Stancill and Shaun Galloway recorded baritone saxophone overdubs, and Ricky Stanbery and Ernesto Selby recorded tenor saxophone overdubs. Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Hippy, Hippy Shake". It was during this same session that session musician Raymond Gunn records a bass guitar overdub. Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "I'm Down". It was during this same session that session musicians Harris Galvin and Tod Lowy record hammond organ and bongo drum overdubs respectively. Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and piano respectively for the band's cover of "She's a Woman". It was during this same session that a session musician Antony Newcomb recorded a chocalho overdub. 17th March 1971 Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Hound Dog". Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and piano respectively for the band's cover of "Brown Eyed Handsome Man". It was during this same session that session musician Ernesto Selby recorded a tenor saxophone overdub. Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Sweet Little Sixteen". It was during this same session that session musician Mickey Choudhury recorded a rhythm guitar overdub. Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Great Balls of Fire". It was during this same session that session musician Mickey Choudhury recorded a rhythm guitar overdub. 18th March 1971 Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and electric piano respectively for the band's cover of "Dizzy, Miss Lizzy". Torquil Dohrn's lead guitar and Sam Whitby's lead vocal were also double tracked. It was during this same session that session musicians Ricky Stanbery, Shaun Galloway, and Antony Newcomb recorded tenor saxophone, baritone saxophone, and cowbell overdubs respectively. Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Slow Down". It was during this same session that session musician Mickey Choudhury recorded a rhythm guitar overdub. Wiley Stancill recorded a baritone saxophone overdub, and Ernesto Selby recorded a tenor saxophone overdub. Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and electric piano respectively for the band's cover of "Bad Boy". Torquil Dohrn's lead guitar was also double tracked. It was during this same session that session musicians Riley Ganz, Wiley Stancill, and Ricky Stanbery recorded tambourine, baritone saxophone, and tenor saxophone overdubs respectively. 19th March 1971 Devon O'Connell records backing vocals and drums for the band's cover of "Shout". Devon O'Connell records backing vocals and drums for the band's cover of "Boys". Devon O'Connell and Chudley Maron record drums and piano respectively for the band's cover of Twist and Shout. It was during this same session that session musicians Donald Key and Ricky Stanbery added electric guitar and tenor saxophone overdubs respectively. Devon O'Connell records drums for the band's cover of "Chains". It was during this same session that a session musician Oliver Janas recorded a harmonica overdub. 20th March 1971 Devon O'Connell records backing vocals and drums for the band's cover of "Don't Do It". Later on that day, the four band members Peter McDonald, Sam Whitby, Torquil Dohrn, and Devon O'Connell also recorded handclaps. References Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Cherry Beat